reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Morgan
Beatrice Morgan (mother) Mary Linton (ex-lover) Isaac (son) Eliza (lover) Copper (dog) |occupation = Outlaw Gang Lieutenant Bounty Hunter |weapon = Various weapons |voice = Roger Clark }} is a central character and the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Arthur Morgan was born in 1863 to parents Beatrice and Lyle Morgan. A petty criminal and outlaw, his father was arrested for larceny in 1874, when Arthur was 11 years old. Around 1878, Arthur was picked up by Dutch van der Linde and Hosea MatthewsArthur states that he has been in the gang for twenty years when asked by Charles, which would put the date he was found by Dutch and Hosea at 1879 at the latest. Hosea later states that Arthur was "around" 13 when they found him, and an official bio states he was 14 when he met them. In 1878, he would have been 14 or 15, depending on the time of year.. Viewing him as an adoptive father figure, Arthur came to share Dutch's vision of a life lived free from civilization and the rule of law, becoming one of the first members of the Van der Linde gang. At some point during his youth, Arthur met a girl named Mary Gillis and the two were deeply in love. However, Arthur's preference to a life of crime and the prevalent disapproval of Mary's family caused their relationship to fall through. At some point later, Arthur met and slept with a young waitress named Eliza, resulting in her becoming pregnant with their son, Isaac. Eliza knew who Arthur was, but accepted whatever support he offered to her and their son. Arthur would visit Eliza and Isaac every few months and stay with them for days at a time. One day, Arthur arrived at their home and saw two crosses outside. Arthur knew immediately that they were both dead, and later learned that they were killed by robbers, all for ten dollars. The incident hardened Arthur ever since and he never truly coped with the pain. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter After a botched ferry heist, Dutch and the gang are forced to flee their hideout in Blackwater and attempt to cross the mountains west to evade law enforcement. Not long after relocating to Colter, Micah, Arthur, and Dutch go out looking for supplies. They stop at a homestead to ask for supplies, where they encounter the O'Driscoll Boys. After meeting them, a gunfight breaks out, which results in the deaths of the O'Driscolls. After looting the ranch, they encounter Sadie Adler, whose husband was killed by the enemy gang. Feeling bad for her, they bring her back to camp. Not long after returning, Arthur is asked by Abigail to find John who has gone missing. He along with Javier will go find John bleeding from being attacked by wolves, and bring them back to camp. The gang decides to attack the O'Driscoll camp, which is situated nearby according to a O'Driscoll they interrogated during the battle for the homestead.The gang attacks the camp, and after defeating them, find dynamite and information about a Cornwall train. In order to fund their escape, Dutch has the gang rob the train, which results in them getting a significant amount of money in bonds. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter After the thaw comes in, the gang escapes the mountains, to go to a new camp location near Valentine. Arthur will first ride with Trelawny, Charles, and Javier to rescue Sean. Arthur takes part in the frontal assault, along with Trelawny and Javier. After a bloody firefight, Sean was rescued, and the gang members returned to camp. After returning, Lenny tells Arthur and Dutch that Micah started a gunfight in Strawberry, and was arrested. Arthur will first bring Lenny to Valentine and get him drunk to calm his nerves, before going to Strawberry to rescue Micah. After the Sheriff refuses to release Micah, Arthur breaks the bars on Micah's cell, and a firefight ensues. Arthur yells to Micah that they need to get to the horses, but Micah refuses, saying he has something he has to do. The two are forced to kill almost every lawman in the town, until at last Micah breaks into a house, and kills a man who has his guns. The two then flee on horseback, after which Arthur berates Micah for his recklessness on going back for the guns. John contacts Arthur, and tells him that he heard of a train that will be moving through Valentine. He suggests that in order to get the train to stop, Arthur will steal a stagecoach carrying Cornwall oil. Arthur will steal the stagecoach, and rendezvous with Sean, Charles, and John. After putting the stagecoach in front of the train, it will screech to a halt, and they will board. Charles will go down the train with a bag, and whoever won't put money in, Arthur beats. He goes looking for Sean, who has gone missing. Arthur will find him getting beaten up by an engineer, who Arthur will kill. It is then that the law descends upon them. The four gang members are forced to flee, and barely escape the law. John, who thinks they still need more money, talks to Arthur, and tells him that he hears of a herd of goats coming in. He tells Arthur to buy a sniper rifle, they will ride up to a hill, and shoot bullets at the feet of the ranch-hands. They flee, and Arthur corrals them to the auction. The man who runs the auction recognizes the goats, and says if they pay him forty percent of all profits, he will keep his mouth shut. This sum falls to eighteen percent after John negotiates with him. Arthur and John then go to the nearby saloon, where they meet Strauss and Dutch. During the meeting, Leviticus Cornwall and his hired guns capture Strauss and John. Dutch and Arthur rescue them, before fighting their way out of the town back to camp. Realizing that they cant stay in the area, Dutch sends Arthur and Charles to investigate a possible camp location. After fighting a group of bandits in the area, they select a spot that is ideal for camp. Clemens Point Chapter After moving to the new camp location, Hosea, Arthur, and Dutch go out riding. They encounter Sheriff Gray, who has captured Trelawny, due to him running an illegal gold prospecting operation. After Arthur re-captures a group of outlaws who escaped, Trelawny is released. In addition, Gray decides to make Arthur, Dutch, and Bill deputies in order to crack down on a Lemoyne Raiders moon-shine operation. With the help of Archibald, the three gang members succeed in bringing down the moon-shining operation, earning favor with the Sheriff. Dutch will then tell Arthur to go to Caliga Hall, to find out stuff about the Grays. He will end up talking to Beau Gray, who asks him to go to Braithwaite Manor, and deliver a letter to his secret lover, Penelope Braithwaite. After delivering the letter to her, she will give him one of her own back, to give to Beau. The letter will say that Penelope is planning on going to a women's suffrage rally. The news that Penelope is going to a women's suffrage rally alarms Beau, and he tells Arthur that her life is in danger, offering him money if he will help him save her. Arthur and Beau ride up to the carriage where the protesters will be riding in, and when they are unsuccessful in convincing her to leave, Arthur is tasked with driving the carriage to protect her. After the march ends, Arthur departs and returns to camp. When Arthur gets back to camp, he is asked by Uncle if he will join him, Bill, and Charles in robbing a stagecoach. Unfortunately for them, the stagecoach turns out to be owned by Leviticus Cornwall, who has hired a small army of private soldiers to protect the stagecoach. After robbing the stagecoach, the gang members are forced to flee to a nearby barn, where they attempt to hide. The hired guns, however, find them and light the barn on fire while opening fire on them at the same time. The men are forced to fight their way out of the barn and into the forest, where they engage some of the enemy soldiers in hand to hand combat, before escaping back to camp. Not long after, Lenny approaches Arthur, and tells him that after talking to some of the colored community in Rhodes, he has learned that the Lemoyne Raiders have a large store of military grade weapons stockpiled. Arthur agrees to rob the raiders, and him and Lenny ride to where Lenny's contacts said to go to. The two men see a coach coming by, and they follow it at a safe distance before coming upon Shady Belle. The two attack the Belle, and after butchering the Raiders, take the coach and drive it away. Some other raiders attempt to intercept them, but are vanquished by the two. After getting back to camp, Arthur claims one of the Bolt Action Rifles as his own, and says they will sell the rest to get some more cash for the camp. Almost immediately after returning, Bill and Karen approach Lenny and Arthur, and propose robbing the Valentine bank, which they have already collected information on. After a bit of prodding, he agrees, and the three ride to Valentine. Karen pretends to be either a lost girl or a Harlot, and after confusing the guard, knocks them out. Arthur then places dynamite on the safes, blows the locks off, and takes the money. On the way out, they are attacked by the law, but the four gang members succeed in fighting their way to safety. After returning to camp, Dutch congratulates them in front of the entire gang. The gang will then decide that in order to get some more money for their stores, they will rob both the Braithwaites and the Grays. Arthur will first go with Sean, and the two will light on fire the Grays tobacco fields using moonshine, in exchange for a significant sum of money from the grays. He will then go with John and Javier, and the two will go to Braithwaite manor, and steal the family's prized horses. Although they are told by Tavish Gray that they can sell the horses to a horse-fence for five-thousand in cash, this proves to be a lie and they end up with a measly seven-hundred. The gang is then told by the Grays to meet them at Rhodes for a job. Bill, Micah, and Sean go to Rhodes, however it turns out to be a ambush. Sean is shot dead almost immediately, and Bill is taken captive by the Sheriff. Micah and Arthur will clear the street, before killing Leigh and rescuing Bill. The men return to camp with Seans body, and hear that the Braithwaites have taken Jack captive, in revenge for stealing their horses. A large posse of gang members attack Braithwaite Manor, and after a long fight take Catherine Braithwaite captive. After she refuses to reveal the location of Jack, they burn down her manor. She then reveals that she gave him to Angelo Bronte, who lives in Saint Denis before running into her burning home. After returning home, Agent Milton is waiting for them. Dutch decides that in order to avoid his men, they will relocate to Shady Belle, which Lenny and Arthur had previously cleared of Lemoyne Raiders. John and Arthur will go to scope it out, and kill the remaining Lemoyne Raiders. Once this is done, the gang will move into their new home. Saint Denis Chapter After relocating to Shady Belle; John, Dutch, and Arthur go to Saint Denis, to find out where Bronte lives. After talking to a young boy, Arthur learns he lives at a mansion near the river that borders the town, and the men go to confront him. The three men enter his house, and after almost entering a gunfight with his men, they strike a deal: John and Arthur will deal with a group of grave-robbers, and in exchange Bronte will give Jack back. The two men go the the graveyard, and after being ambushed by the criminals, gun them down. They then grab their loot, and escape before the law shows up. The two will return to Bronte with the loot, and Bronte will release Jack, after offering Dutch an invite to the Mayor's house party. Bill, Hosea, Arthur, and Dutch will arrive at the Mayors party, and quickly break up so that they can pursue different leads. Arthur will hear a servant talking about Leviticus Cornwall, and after being prompted by Dutch, will follow him. Arthur will steal documents relating to him, before fleeing the mansion and meeting up with the rest of the gang. Although Bill complains that they have found no leads, Hosea will say he has a few, including one about a riverboat. Guarma chapter Arthur reunites with Dutch after being separated by the storm. Arthur witnesses Dutch's slow descent to insanity after Dutch kills their elderly guide, Gloria, for no other reason than she might tell people she saw them. Arthur manages to save the boat captain and Javier from Alberto Fussar, who they met at Angelo Bronte's mansion. The gang also participates in defending a fort run by Hercule Fontaine. After securing safe passage, they proceed to head back to Saint Denis. While in Saint Denis, Arthur is seized by a violent coughing fit and collapses. A stranger escorts him to a clinic. A doctor named Joesph R. Barnes diagnosed Arthur with tuberculosis, having contracted it from Thomas Downes several months earlier. Arthur is overcome with emotion at this news, as the illness is a death sentence in a time when there is no effective treatment. The news shakes Arthur to his core and ultimately causes Arthur to change and to become a better man. Beaver Hollow chapter As the gang arrive back, Dutch orders them to split up and rendezvous back to their camp one by one so that they are not followed. Arthur heads back to their place at Shady Belle where he finds a letter in code revealing that the camp relocated to Lakay after the failed bank robbery. Pinkerton agents proceed to investigate the empty manor which Arthur manages to escape quietly. Arthur arrives at Lakay where the gang reunites once more. However, their reunion was cut short after Pinkerton agents show up shortly after Bill's arrival. The ensuing gunfight leads the gang to flee the place and relocate to Beaver Hollow, after Arthur and Charles kill the Murfree Brood outlaws in the area. Morgan begins growing increasingly disillusioned with Dutch's leadership as Dutch becomes more violent and paranoid. Dutch's decline is also helped along by Micah Bell, one of the newer recruits who is bloodthirsty and unpredictable. Morgan's loyalty to Dutch finally breaks when Dutch murders Cornwall, after telling Arthur he wanted to discuss a truce. The rift grows larger after Dutch instigates a war between a local Native American tribe and the US Army, Dutch refusing to rescue and walking away from Arthur from what would have been certain death had it not been for the timely intervention of Eagle Flies and John Marston to be captured in St. Denis and die via hanging, and refuses to rescue Marston's girlfriend Abigail when she is captured by Agent Milton. Morgan disobeys Dutch's orders and rescues Abigail along with Sadie Adler. Ultimately Agent Milton is killed by Abigail who saves the rapidly dying Arthur from Milton, who confirms Arthur is rapidly losing his physical strength due to his illness. Having finally had enough Arthur says his final goodbye to Sadie and Abigail and rides off on one last ride to confront Dutch, having learned Micah had been the rat all along. Before leaving, Abigail pulls the key of Dutch's fortune out of her blouse and gives it to Arthur and telling him where Dutch hid the money. Arthur confronts Dutch and what's left of the gang only to be joined by Ms. Grimshaw and the wounded John Marston, who Dutch once again left to die in yet another robbery gone bad. Micah kills Ms. Grimsaw after she sides with Arthur however the fight is cut short by the arrival of the Pinkerton's. Forcing John and Arthur to battle and escape not only The Pinkerton's, but Dutch and company as well. When the Pinkertons attack, Morgan convinces Marston to leave and start a new life. Despite John's pleas for Arthur to keep going, Arthur knows he can't and convinces John to run away to his family. Arthur gives John all of his possessions and money except for his revolver as he knows he won't need then much longer. In the end, Arthur either decides to make sure Marston gets to safety or risks going back for Dutch's treasure to give to John as well. No matter what he decides to do he is confronted by Bell one last time, whether it be on the nearby Cliffside or at the Gang's destroyed camp depends on the previous choice. After a tough fight between the the two men Dutch appears and stops the fight before either man is able to deliver the finishing blow. Arthur, coughing and wheezing tries to convince Dutch that Bell is the rat, adding how he gave his life and his loyalty to Dutch and his cause if the standoff happened on the cliffside. In a quiet look of confusion and disbelief, Dutch turns and leaves silently while Bell urges him to come back, leaving the two men together. If Arthur's honor level is high, he will lay where he is; Micah will angrily stomp off and leave Arthur alive upon hearing more Pinkerton's closing in, taking Dutch's treasure with him if they fought in the gang's camp. On the other hand if Arthur had a low honor level, he is seen crawling away, Micah will either shoot Arthur in the head with his revolver or stab him in the back with his knife depending on whether they fought on the cliffside or the Gang's Camp respectively. If Arthur is killed, one final vision of a wolf is seen before the camera pans away from the fog covered forest or the cliffside. If Arthur is left alive by Bell, he will slowly crawl into a clearing in the trees or to a overlook on the cliff to watch one final sunrise as visions of a deer appear. In these endings he spends his final moments laying in silence until succumbing to his Tuberculosis. The camera will pan away in the same fashion however the fog will be replaced with beams of sunlight. Epilogue Morgan's attempt in giving Marston a second chance in life proved fruitful as, years later, John and his family manage to buy a land in Beecher's Hope to live a life as ranchers, after working at Pronghorn Ranch for a short while. Charles revealed to John that he buried Arthur and Susan Grimshaw after receiving news about their deaths. Mary visited his grave, as did an elk or a wolf, depending on his honor in his life. Eight years later, Morgan's death is avenged after John, Sadie and Charles manage to track down Micah Bell at Mount Hagen. Micah is jointly killed by John and Dutch for ratting out to the Pinkertons and betraying the gang. Ironically, John hunting down Micah and avenging Arthur's death ultimately leads Agent Ross to kidnapping his family and his own death four years later. Character Personality Arthur Morgan is a cold, brooding outlaw who often resorts to violence and has very few moral qualms about killing. At his worst, Arthur could be extremely ruthless and completely unemphatic to the people he hurts. Despite being capable of committing such violence, Arthur does have a playful side to his personality that comes out around those he is friendly with. He isn’t above joking or employing sarcasm amongst his friends. Notably, Arthur was kind and polite to John Marston’s then four year old son, Jack, having a gentle demeanor around the young boy in contrast to his threatening persona. Despite his ability to commit great acts of violence, Arthur has his own moral code and doesn’t believe in what he deems as unnecessary killing, especially if it endangers himself or those he cares about. Dutch also raised Arthur to believe that revenge is a fruitless endeavor. It seems Arthur strictly believes that violence should be cold, necessary and without feeling, never out of personal enjoyment or without reason. In his own terms, Arthur is aware that he is a “bad man” and clearly understands that his behavior is morally wrong. However, he justifies his own actions as being different from most criminals, as the Van der Linde gang carries a philosophy that Arthur genuinely believed could help people. As time went on, however, he realized this philosophy was a ruse or an “excuse,” as John Marston would later put it. Arthur’s deteriorating loyalty to Dutch caused him to go through an existential crisis. Because Dutch had raised Arthur since he was a child, his philosophy was primarily the only thing Arthur ever believed in up until the gang’s downfall. As the gang fell apart, Arthur realized that social issues were more complex then he had ever thought and that these issues were beyond the gang’s ability to control. Perhaps most disturbing to Arthur was seeing how easily Dutch could influence younger, disenfranchised men such as Eagle Flies to commit acts of violence for him. Undoubtedly, this gave Arthur a new perspective on his own childhood and how Dutch had been taking advantage of him. With his faith in Dutch and the Van der Linde gang crushed, Arthur became more wise and sensitive to his own feelings, opening up to Rains Fall about traumatic experiences, including the death of his own son, Isaac. He also began caring about other people more than himself. In the end, Arthur’s last objectives were to protect John Marston’s family and to secure Dutch’s hidden money for them in order to hopefully build a better life for themselves, making all the suffering the gang had gone through worth something in the end. Unlike most people during the time period, Arthur is quite progressive in his views, but only because he's a misanthrope who believes most people are awful regardless. Appearance As of 1899, Arthur is 36, with a stocky build perfect for his position, and a head of thick, light brown almost blond, fair hair. Regardless of player choices, Arthur has blue/ green eyes. Arthur’s physical appearance can be influenced by the player. The player can choose his hair style, clothing and even cleanliness. Players must also take basic care of Arthur, which in turn influences his appearance. A healthy Arthur will retain his stocky appearance. Over-feeding him will lead to weight gain, giving him more health but limiting his stamina, while neglecting nutrition will thin Arthur out, negatively affecting his health but gaining him more stamina. After returning from Guarma, Arthur's health takes a turn for the worse as his Tuberculosis progresses. He looks more and more sickly; his eyes become watery and he develops eye bags, as a result of constant coughing. Relationships : As Arthur is a central character of the game, he has relationships with important characters related to him in the game. Arthur can partake various relationships throughout his life as an outlaw especially within the Van der Linde gang or outside of it. Skills As a veteran of Dutch’s gang, Arthur is proficient in combat and wilderness survival. From antiquities such as the Volcanic Pistol to modern automatic Mauser Pistols, his competency with a variety of weapons and fighting styles makes Arthur an invaluable asset for the gang and a dangerous opponent for its enemies. Though he claims that he never got the hang of shooting a bow during a conversation with Charles, he nonetheless picks up the skill quite quickly. His time riding with the gang has taught him how to live on the fringes of society. Arthur is able to track, hunt and skin animals with the skill of a seasoned outdoorsman. Unlike John, Arthur knows how to swim, and is also a master equestrian. Dead Eye Targeting Like other protagonists in the Red Dead series, Arthur can use the trademark Dead Eye ability to slow time to a crawl and carefully pick out shots to cripple or kill his enemies. Unlike previous entries, Arthur's use of the ability is also capable of pinpointing critical areas of the target as the player levels up the skill. Eagle Eye Introduced in RDR 2 as a representation of Arthur's well-developed survivalist skills, this new gameplay mechanic highlights animal tracks, objectives, and other points of interest, allowing the player to track targets effectively over long distances. Trivia * Despite seeming to be the good guy of the story Arthur wears a black hat, which is normally associated with the villain in old western stories, while Micah, whom is depicted as the bad guy, wears a white hat which is usually associated with the hero of those stories. ** This reflects the more conventional view of the outlaws being evil and the law being good and foreshadows Micah's betrayal. Quotes | | | | | | | | | | }} Gallery References Related content }} de:Arthur Morgan es:Arthur Morgan fr:Arthur Morgan it:Arthur Morgan pt-br:Arthur Morgan ru:Артур Морган zh:亞瑟‧摩根 Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Playable characters